


Ten Minutes

by darlingdearestdead



Series: Nights at Pop's [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, insecure!Jug, set during 1.11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdearestdead/pseuds/darlingdearestdead
Summary: She couldn’t help herself, she leant upwards to kiss him again, and she could feel his lips curving into a smile against her. “Thank you, for coming to the dance with me.”“Betty, I’m your boyfriend, and you worked hard on this, what else would I do?”“I know.” She sighed, stepping away. “But it’s not exactly your scene.”“What are you talking about? I’ve been waiting to tick attending Riverdale High’s ‘Blast From the Past’ Homecoming dance off my bucket list. I’ve had this outfit picked out for weeks.”Set during 1.11. Jughead sneaks up to see Betty in her homecoming dress before their family dinner.





	Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Not checked or beta'ed, so I apologise if there's any mistakes. Just a little missing scene from the last episode. I wanted to give them a nice sweet moment because went a little, well or a lot, to shit. Hope you enjoy!

Betty smoothed her dress down, twisting this way and that to see herself from every angle. With everything going on with Veronica, her mother, Jughead and Jason’s death, the last thing she really needed was this dance. She couldn’t have imagined, when she first signed up to organise it, that this was where she would be. The girl who agreed to dedicate her time to decorating a gym and debating which musical numbers they should play was a different person, someone with daydreams of a different boy, whose priorities seemed so wildly trivial now.

There were so many things circling her head, her panic about what her mother was planning for their ‘family dinner’, her fear of hurting Jughead, his face so happy and excited at the prospect of tonight, like when they were kids, but, despite all that, she was still eyeing her reflection, wondering what her boyfriend would think.  

Just a she was ensuring her hair was properly secured, no clip out of place, there was a sharp rap of a knuckle against glass. She span around and spotted Jughead's grinning face, she moved to help him lift up the window, aiming to give him an exasperated look but ending up with too much affection spilling into her smile.

“Actually entering through your door is going to be weird tonight.” He said as he righted himself.

“Jug, what are you doing here?” She asked laughing.

“Archie was off doing press ups or rehearsing his music or whatever. And,” He looked down at the floor as if embarrassed. “I wanted to see you before we were surrounded by parents.”

“Oh Juggy.” She stepped forward, smoothing out the lapels of his jacket in a caring gesture, letting her hands linger.

“You look-“ His voice cracked a little. “Beautiful.”

She ducked her head, blushing and smiling. “Thank you.”

“You’d think with my extensive vocabulary and literature skills I could come up with something else but- I can’t, you look beautiful.”

“You don’t need to come up with anything else.”

“Okay.” He brought his hands up to gently cradle her face, and then leaning down to press a gentle kiss on her lips, once, twice, and she relaxed into him. They broke apart, but his hand lingered on her cheeks, thumb tracing circles that made her shiver. “I’m glad your Mom’s having us here tonight.”

The way he smiled, big and goofy, lodged a shard of ice in her stomach.

“Yeah.” She swallowed awkwardly around her words. “If she can manage to be polite for one whole evening.”

“She will.” He said confidently, his hands had migrated to the back of her neck, radiating warmth on her bare skin. “And I mean it’s a good sign right? That she knows we’re – we’re serious?”

“We’re serious.” Betty said, lips twisting upwards into a soft smile. “Very serious.”

He let out a breath, and she could feel him relaxing around her, the tension she hadn’t realised he’d been holding drained. “Good.”

She couldn’t help herself, she leant upwards to kiss him again, and she could feel his lips curving into a smile against her. “Thank you, for coming to the dance with me.”

“Betty, I’m your boyfriend, and you worked hard on this, what else would I do?”

“I know.” She sighed, stepping away. “But it’s not exactly your scene.”

“What are you talking about? I’ve been waiting to tick attending Riverdale High’s ‘Blast From the Past’ Homecoming dance off my bucket list. I’ve had this outfit picked out for weeks.”

“And you look very handsome in it.” She laughed.

He grabbed her hand so she couldn’t get too far away, twining their fingers together. “Really though, I wanted to go with you.”

“You did?” She asked, sceptical.

“Maybe I don’t go to dances because I don’t normally have anyone to go with.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Okay.” He admitted. “And I think they’re obnoxious. But not dances planned by Betty Cooper, and not when you’re her date.” He tugged her closer as she laughed, nearly tripping, until she was encircled in her grip, his hands settled around her waist. “But you might have to teach me how to dance.”

“Right now?” She asked teasingly, moving so her arms were around his neck.

“Why not?” He began swaying to the soft music that was playing in the background, some instrumental playlist Betty had been listening to while she got ready. “Pretend I’m some inexperienced middle schooler.”

“I think we’re standing closer than our chaperones would allow.”

“Are we?” He asked, brow crumpled in faux-confusion, as he pulled her even tighter against him, so she was pressed against him as close as possible.

She reached up to play with the little tufts of hair at the nape of his neck, the pieces that had escaped the hold of his beanie, and somehow they found themselves kissing again. All pretence of dancing was dropped, and it was just lips, mouths, tongues, and his hands heavy on the small of her back, his tight grip probably pressing wrinkles into the silver fabric of her dress, a fact she couldn’t bring herself to care about, not when they were burning right through to her skin, not when his lips were that soft and breath so sweet.

“You’re ruining my lipstick.” Betty joked as she pulled back, sounding embarrassingly breathy, chest heaving in a way that Jughead was trying, and failing, to pretend not to notice. She stepped back to adjust her dress and tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

“Ah,” He gave an overdramatic sigh, throwing himself at her bed, covering his eyes with his arm. “This is why girls are too much trouble.”

She sat primly on the bed next to him, slipping her heels on. “I’ll remember that next time you make me sit through a Tarantino marathon or talk for four hours about why real film is better than digital.”

“Fine.” He removed his arm, propping himself up on his elbow and watching her. “I take it back. You’re a constant joy.”

“Better.” She said, and then she spotted the time, flashing bright on her bedside clock. “You should go. Your dad will be here soon, and you should probably be somewhere other than my bedroom when he arrives.”

“Hmmm,” Jughead followed her eye line. “We still have ten minutes.”

“Jughead.” She said in a half-hearted warning.

“Hey,” He leant forward, placing a palm against her knee. “I wonder what we can do in ten minutes?”

His expression was ridiculous, all wiggling eyebrows and sardonic grin, and she felt a rush of pity for the people who didn’t get to see him like this. To most people, he was sarcastic, bitter, an outsider with strong opinions and a sharp tongue, and they didn’t get to see the Jughead she knew, who made her laugh more than she thought possible, who was soft and gentle and insecure, and the goofiest boy she knew. And she was aware that she should’ve pushed him away, that FP was arriving any moment and with him, probably, there’d be disaster. But, for a moment, she wanted to pretend that this would be okay. And she wanted, more than anything, to kiss her boyfriend again.

“Ten minutes.” She said firmly, but she was smiling, and pulling him in by his tie, pressing another warm kiss to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. As always, it would mean so much for you to comment and let me know what you think. Also, I've been working on a future fic Au set at Riverdale's ten year reunion, where Bughead never got together in high school, but something happens that brings them together at the reunion. It'd be a long fic, and I was wondering if you guys would be interested? Anyway. Let me know and thanks again!


End file.
